L'amour, le meilleur des remèdes
by dmarti17
Summary: Après la fuite d'Ennies Lobbie, Robin va très mal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Zoro intervienne !


OS - L'amour, le meilleur des remèdes (Zorro x Robin)

Depuis que cette femme avait rejoins l'équipage, Zorro se sentait mal. Comment son imbécile de capitaine pouvait accepter d'accueillir celle qui avait failli détruire Alabasta, le royaume de Vivi ? Voyant que tous les membres de l'équipage succombaient à son charme, il se fit une promesse : puisque personne ne la surveillait, il le ferait lui même. Cependant, la détermination de Zorro s'effritait de jour en jour... Plus il observait Nico Robin, plus il s'attachait à elle. Les évènements sur Ennies Loby avaient fini de la convaincre.

 _Un soir, sur la mer..._

Ce soir il n'était pas de garde. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre. Zorro prit un tonneau de saké et s'installa sur le pont du bateau. Il dégusta sa boisson favorite en observant les étoiles.

Robin avait enfin l'impression d'être accepté par tout l'équipage. Au départ, elle avait bien remarqué que Zorro la surveillait, en même temps il ne s'en cachait pas. Elle avait vraiment été surprise quand, en partant de Water 7, il lui avait présenté des excuses.

Robin.

Oui ?

Je m'excuse. Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais bienvenu dans l'équipage.

Il était parti sur ces mots, ne sachant pas à quel point la jeune archéologue était émue. Depuis ce jour, Robin avait commencé à observer le bretteur. Ce soir, alors que tout le monde partait se coucher, il était ressorti sur le pont du navire. Avec résolution, Robin décida de le rejoindre.

Yo, lui dit Zorro en la voyant arrivé

Je peux boire avec toi ?

Bien sur.

Il lui rempli un verre et lui tendit. Ils commencèrent à boire en silence ensemble.

Zorro était impressionné, il ne savait pas que l'archéologue tenait si bien l'alcool. Robin, elle, connaissait la résistance du bretteur et continua de boire avec un léger sourire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se leva et parti en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Zorro l'observa partir. Elle était belle. Non mais, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là? Se giflant mentalement, Zorro se concentra sur sa boisson. Il finit par s'endormir sur le pont.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur ses épaules. Levant les yeux, il vit Robin qui observait la mer. Sa présence était anormale, le soleil ne s'était même pas lever.

Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

'Lut. Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Ouais, le réveil n'était pas son fort...

Je surveille la mer. Cette nuit était mon tour de garde. Un peu de café ?

Oui, merci.

La plupart de leurs conversations ressemblaient à ça. Jamais ils ne se parlaient plus que nécessaire. Zorro observa Robin tout en buvant son café. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soudainement

Etonnée, elle l'observa sans répondre. Puis elle sourit en secouant la tête, signifiant par là que tout allait pour le mieux.

Me ment pas. Si moi j'arrive à voir que ton sourire est faux, alors tout le monde va le remarquer.

Je ne pense pas non. Tu es le premier à t'en apercevoir. Il me suffit de faire attention à partir de maintenant, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de le laisser en plan.

Bah ça alors, l'archéologue semblait vraiment aller mal. Et comment ça "le premier à s'en apercevoir" ?

Robin avait été surprise que Zorro la cerne si bien. Comment avait-il remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas? De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais deviner la raison de son mal-être.

 _Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Robin en avait marre d'être sans cesse observée par Zorro. Alors que tout le monde dormait à bord du navire, elle se leva et se rendit dans la réserve. Elle récupéra un tonneau de saké avant d'aller s'installer derrière le navire.

Zorro n'avait cessé d'observer Robin, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait lui expliquer son comportement passé. Mais, il n'avait rien trouvé. Alors qu'il surveillait la mer, il entendit du bruit à l'arrière du bateau. Il s'avança, le sabre à la main, quand il reconnu Robin. Elle buvait du saké sous la pleine lune.

Yo. Tu bois seule ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Apparemment plus pour longtemps, fufufufu. Un verre ?

Non merci, je suis de garde.

Pas de chance pour toi, fufufufufu.

Zorro était vraiment surpris. Combien de quantité d'alcool avait-elle bu pour être dans cet état ? Robin semblait totalement ivre. En l'observant, il se dit que c'était sa chance.

Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Non.

S'il te plait ?

Que si tu viens boire avec moi ! cria Robin.

Soupirant, il s'assit à coté d'elle et bu un verre.

Contente ?

Oui, fufufufufufu.

Parle.

T'es pas très courtois hein, mais bon, comme c'est toi je vais te le dire. Mais c'est un secret ... Chuuut ! Ne le répète pas.

Oui oui

Zorro était exaspéré, mais sa curiosité l'empêchait de partir.

Alors tu vois, tu te rappelle de Water 7 ? Entre le moment où je suis parti et le moment où vous m'avez retrouvé à Ennies Loby, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pour moi.

D'un coup, il vit le visage de l'archéologue se fermer, et plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus de larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Zorro n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça ? Comment l'équipage avait pu rater ça ? Robin avait été torturé, et pas qu'un peu. Elle lui raconta les sévices qu'elle avait subit en enlevant son haut. Ouais, pas de doute, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle mettait toujours des haut à manches longues quelque soit la chaleur. Les cicatrices étaient atroces. Le pire, c'est que son récit ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle lui avoua son plus grand secret : le CP9 l'avait rendu stérile. Zorro serrait tellement fort ses poings que du sang gouttait le long de ses bras. Les enfoirés. S'il avait su, il ne les aurait pas épargnés, aucun. Robin était en larmes, roulée en boule sur le sol. Avec douceur, il la souleva pour la serrer fort contre lui. Quiconque aurait vu le visage de Zorro à cet instant se serait enfuit. Une rage incommensurable l'animait. Petit à petit, Robin cessa de pleurer. Zorro lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tentant par ce geste de la calmer. Finalement, après une heure de larmes, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Zorro comprenait désormais pourquoi Robin avait changé de comportement après les évènements de Water 7 : pendant que les hauts à manches longues cachaient ses cicatrices, son sourire cachait ses larmes. Tendrement, il porta Robin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se doutait bien que Nami n'était pas au courant, alors déposer l'archéologue dans le dortoir des filles n'était pas envisageable. Tant pis si l'équipage se posait des questions le lendemain, au moins il ne trahirait pas son secret.

 _Le lendemain ..._

Robin émergea difficilement. Un mal de tête atroce lui enserrait le crâne. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Même si tout était flou, elle se rappelait avoir craqué devant le bretteur. Merde. D'un coup elle s'assit. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Zorro. Une pile de vêtements était posée à coté d'elle. En vitesse, elle s'habilla puis descendit.

Espèce de marimo ! Pourquoi ma Robin d'amour dort dans ta piaule ? DIS LE MOI ! hurlait Sanji

Je vais te le répéter encore une fois ero-cook. Hier elle était ivre, et pour ne pas réveiller Nami je l'ai installé dans ma chambre vu que j'étais de garde.

On sentait bien que Zorro arrivait à bout de patience, mais il restait tout de même relativement calme. Elle se dit qu'elle allait entrer et le supporter, après tout il n'avait rien dit.

Bonjour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! Oh, merci Zorro pour hier soir. Tu as très bien réagis. Vu mon état, j'aurai fini par réveiller Nami. Sanji, tu pourrais me donner une aspirine s'il te plait ?

Tout le monde la regardait. Sanji partit en courant lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Nami remercia Zorro pour sa sollicitude. Ce dernier observait l'archéologue et lui dit un silencieux "merci". Elle s'assit à coté de lui, inquiète. Allait-il révéler son secret ? Comment lui demander discrètement ? Finalement, l'opportunité se présenta rapidement. Tout le monde avait fini de déjeuner sauf lui, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle timidement

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que sinon nous aurions fait demi-tour pour aller exterminer l'île d'Ennies Loby. Et puis, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, je détesterai qu'on me prenne en pitié. De toute façon c'est ton secret, il t'appartient. Je n'ai pas le droit de le répéter.

Les larmes aux yeux elle remercia le bretteur. Oui, s'il y avait quelqu'un susceptible de ne pas la prendre en pitié, c'était bien lui.

 _Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Petit à petit, Zorro et Robin s'étaient rapprochés, au grand déplaisir de Sanji et de Brook. Ce jour-là, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Tout l'équipage était en petite tenue, sauf Robin qui restait à l'ombre vêtue d'un long tee-shirt à marches longues. Aujourd'hui, le capitaine avait décrété que ce sera un jour de détente avant de sauter sur l'île où ils avaient accosté. Brook et Chopper avaient perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux et devaient donc surveiller le bateau. Nami parti explorer l'île avec Sanji. Francky plongea dans la mer pour se baigner. Luffy et Ussopp jouaient dans le sable. Alors qu'elle allait proposer à Chopper de le remplacer, Zorro l'entraina sur la plage sous le regard médusé de leurs compagnons.

Mais enfin ... Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Robin, inquiète du comportement de son ami

Va te baigner. Ici personne ne te verra.

Non !

Robin, c'est pas les cicatrices qui vont me déranger. Regarde-moi, j'en suis recouvert. T'as tellement chaud que t'es rouge comme une tomate. Maintenant soit tu vas dans l'eau de ton propre chef, soit je t'y jette!

Surprise, Robin décida de lui obéir. Dans tout les cas elle finirait dans l'eau, alors autant y aller au plus vite et se rafraichir. Et puis, c'est vrai que Zorro était recouvert de cicatrice, mais son anatomie détournait l'attention de ces imperfections tant il était musclé. Robin tressaillis. Elle avait vraiment pensé ça ? Le rouge aux joues, elle enleva son haut et entra dans l'eau avec délectation.

Zorro n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard d'elle. Bon dieu, même recouverte de cicatrices il la trouvait belle. Il finit par la rejoindre dans l'eau, et ils passèrent l'après midi à patauger. Il était surpris, Robin s'était détendu et rigolait avec lui naturellement. Elle semblait aller mieux. Quand l'après midi toucha à sa fin, ils rentrèrent au bateau. Tout l'équipage les attendait.

Marimo, où as-tu trainé ma Robin d'amour ? demanda un Sanji très énervé

Ero-cook, répondit Zorro, elle m'a accompagné pour pas que je me perde...

Tout l'équipage se détendit, rigolant de la fâcheuse habitude de se perdre du bretteur. Il vit Robin lui adresser un silencieux "désolée".

Robin était calme. Elle ne s'était pas amusée autant depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait même ris aux éclats sans se forcer, et tout ça grâce à Zorro.

De plus en plus, elle passait son temps avec lui. L'équipage tout entier était surpris : Zorro rigolait souvent avec Robin, or tous savaient que jamais, oh grand jamais, Zorro ne riait. Cependant, personne ne pipa mot, de peur de briser l'amitié qui naissait entre leurs amis. Même Sanji rongeait son frein.

 _Quelques mois plus tard ..._

L'équipage était mal barré. Ils se trouvaient sur une île appartenant à la marine, mais ils devaient y rester pour que le Log se recharge. Heureusement, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite crique.

Mais, l'équipage étant ce qu'il est, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils finiraient par se faire repérer.

Un après-midi, Robin parti se dégourdir les jambes dans la forêt de l'île, espérant trouver Zorro qui s'était surement perdu. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, un homme apparu devant elle. Quand elle le vit, elle failli s'évanouir. Non ! Pourquoi lui ? Que faisait-il ici ? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres car devant elle se trouvait son geôlier, celui qui l'avait mutilée.

Zorro, perdu dans la forêt, se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir regagner le bateau. Soudain, il entendit des gens parler.

Tiens, tiens, tiens ... Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Nico Robin ? Tu te souviens de moi j'espère... Oh c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas m'oublier. Chaque jour quand tu regarde ton corps tu repense à moi et à cette pièce qui n'appartient qu'à nous !

Zorro vit Robin reculer, totalement effrayée. Sans réfléchir il se plaça devant elle. Elle tremblait complètement. Il lui prit la main.

Robin ! Regarde-moi ! C'est lui ? C'est lui qui t'a torturé ?

Il la vit acquiescer en silence. Elle avait focalisé son regard sur lui, évitant ainsi de revoir son bourreau. D'un coup, il l'assomma. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Zorro se retourna vers l'homme qui hantait les nuits de son amie. Sans même prononcer un mot il l'attaqua, déversant toute sa haine contre lui. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Robin ? Zorro se défoula sur l'homme, alors même qu'il était déjà mort. Couvert de sang, Zorro pris Robin dans ses bras et reparti vers le navire. Etrangement, il ne se perdit pas.

Zorro, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Nami

Un marine. Si le Log est rechargé on devrait filer.

Sans un mot de plus, il parti dans sa chambre, Robin toujours dans ses bras, et s'y enferma.

Quand Robin ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Zorro. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Calme toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il ne reviendra jamais, je te le promets, dis doucement Zorro

Robin poussa un long cri, un cri de soulagement. Tout l'équipage attendait. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Zorro était revenu couvert de sang, portant Robin évanoui dans ses bras, et sans un bruit s'était enfermé avec elle. Ils voyaient bien que quelque chose leur échappait, mais ils ne comprenaient pas quoi. Soudain, Chopper prit la parole.

Vous savez, quand j'ai soigné Robin à Water 7, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était couverte de cicatrices, certaines encore ouvertes. Je me suis dis que c'était peut être du à la bataille ...

C'est vrai que depuis, elle ne met plus de haut à manches courtes ... dit Nami

Elle semble triste parfois quand elle regarde la mer, enchaina Luffy.

Tout le monde le regarda. Oui, ils avaient raté quelque chose. Et celui qui devait être au courant était certainement Zorro.

Ce dernier ne se doutait pas que ses amis comptaient l'interroger, d'ailleurs il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux se trouvait dans ses bras. Robin pleurait encore, mais elle s'apaisait petit à petit. Zorro la contemplait avec admiration. Finalement, il s'endormit avec Robin, tout deux s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

 _Le lendemain ..._

Quand elle se réveilla, Robin était encore dans les bras de Zorro. Quand elle le vit, elle eu très peur.

Zorro ! Zorro ! cria-t-elle en le secouant

Quoi ? grommela-t-il

Tu es couvert de sang ! Tu vas bien ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le mien.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et comprit. Il l'avait tué. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Avec un sourire, Robin le prit dans ses bras en répétant sans cesse "merci, merci, merci".

Zorro se sentait bien, presque soulagé. Robin était de nouveau elle-même. Avec douceur, il tourna sa tête vers lui.

Ne me remercie pas ...

Merci, merci, merci -

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Comment faire ? Plus il la regardait, plus ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Ne tenant plus, il embrassa avec précautions Robin. Celle ci se tut immédiatement, et lentement, elle prit part au baiser. Leur échange fut interrompu par leurs ventres qui émirent de concert un grand grognement. Robin eu un léger rire et se leva. Elle prit la main de Zorro et sortie de la chambre en l'entrainant avec elle.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Zorro avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Voyant que tout l'équipage était réunit, il se reprit très vite.

Bonjour les amis, dit Robin, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés !

Malgré le sourire de l'archéologue, tout le monde resta silencieux. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains.

Bon. Si vous nous donnez une assiette à chacun bien remplie, je vous expliquerai moi-même tout en détail.

Sanji leur servit une assiette chacun, et malgré les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis, ils commencèrent à manger.

Zorro, peux tu garder la porte s'il te plait, j'aimerai éviter que l'un d'entre eux sorte, demanda doucement Robin

T'es sure de toi ?

Oui, il est temps.

Robin avait eu une bonne intuition. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses amis devenaient fous.

CALMEZ-VOUS ! ASSIS ! hurla Zorro

Sous le choc, tout le monde obéit. Doucement, il aida Robin à se rhabiller. Elle s'était dévêtue pour montrer ce qu'elle cachait à ses amis.

Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je me suis occupé du problème hier. Jamais plus Robin n'aura à subir ça.

Pendant que Zorro parlait, Robin lui serrait fort la main. Au bout d'un moment, Chopper arrêta de pleurer. Il emmena Robin pour l'ausculter, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider un peu.

Je vous interdis formellement de montrer la moindre once de pitié envers elle, sinon ça ira vraiment mal, menaça doucement Zorro pour que Robin ne l'entende pas

Mais enfin, tu aurais pu nous le dire ! dit furieusement Sanji

Ce n'était pas mon secret. Et puis, comment vous auriez réagit hein ? Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne doit changer. T'es d'accord Luffy ?

Ouais. Je vais parler à Robin. Et tout le monde passera à autre chose.

Le capitaine était bien sage. Il sortit, et quelques instants plus tard Chopper revint avec une triste mine. Il annonça qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais que Robin semblait réussir à tenir le choc.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy et Robin revinrent en riant. Cette dernière attrapa Zorro et l'emmena avec elle. Quand ils furent à l'abri, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ...

Tu veux me remercier ? demanda-t-il avec un air mystérieux

Bien sur que oui ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras !

Alors embrasse-moi. Reste avec moi. Ne me cache plus rien.

Mais je ne peux pas avoir d'en-

Je m'en fiche. Alors ?

Zorro vit Robin s'approcher de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Le monde autour d'eux cessa alors d'exister.

Dans un éclat de rire, Zorro souleva Robin et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il voulait rendre grâce à sa beauté, à son corps parfait. Elle, elle désirait seulement l'homme en face d'elle, plus que tout.

Une fois allongé au dessus d'elle, Zorro la déshabilla avec lenteur. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu prendre son temps avec une femme. Robin frissonnait sous son regard. A force de baisers et de caresses, Zorro fit comprendre à Robin à quel point elle était belle, à quel point il la désirait, à quel point il l'aimait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il aimait, et ce sentiment se révéla être merveilleux. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir le moindre plaisir, se concentrant uniquement sur sa partenaire.

Robin était en transe. Zorro, l'épéiste froid, se montrait doux, patient, tendre avec elle. Elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Dans un mouvement de hanche, elle réussit à se mettre sur lui. Il s'assit, et elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Son corps bouillait, elle ne savait même pas si elle respirait.

Avec un seul baiser, Zorro se retrouva totalement et complètement dur. Quand Robin s'en rendit compte, elle s'empala avec lenteur sur son sexe. Avant même qu'elle finisse de descendre, il l'arrêta.

Attends, attends ... Deux secondes ... souffla-t-il

Un ... Deux ... dit-elle à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle

Robin fini son mouvement. Enfin ! Il était en elle entièrement. Elle savoura ce sentiment avant d'onduler lentement le long de son sexe. Zorro se sentait partir. Jamais il n'avait vécu une expérience si délectable. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle et souris en entendant son cri. Il se leva, Robin toujours empalé sur lui, et la bloqua contre un mur. Il pouvait enfin bouger ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus il commença à effectuer de lents va et viens, accélérant petit à petit.

Le lit ... Maintenant ... chuchota Robin

Sans se faire prier, il l'amena au lit et lui fit sauvagement l'amour. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire où son corps commençait et où il finissait. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Soudain, Robin se crispa et joui violemment. En l'entendant crier son nom, Zorro la suivi en répétant sans cesse le nom de son amante. Il s'écoula lourdement à coté de Robin, complètement essoufflé. Robin l'embrassa tendrement.

Je vous aime monsieur le bretteur

Je vous aime madame l'archéologue

Complètement épuisés, ils s'endormirent sur ses mots tendres, n'imaginant pas que tout l'équipage avait assisté de façon auditive à leurs ébats.


End file.
